No without a Fight
by HybridVirus
Summary: Solo me queda pelear, para sobrevivir…sé que no lo merezco…pero, no me rendiré! No sin una Pelea! .Brad Vickers.


**No without a Fight  
By:** Hybrid Virus

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil es propiedad de Capcom yo solo soy una fan que escribe para fans, no obtengo ningún bien monetario al escribir esto, solo el placer de hacerlo.

-Hablar-

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

El brillo de la luna recorría la ahora infernal ciudad; criaturas acechando en cada esquina, sombra y escondrijo; Brad corría con renovado vigor intentando mantener su vida, su persecutor se encontraba cerca, observándole…él lo sabia…podía sentir su mirada penetrante que le ponía los pelos de punta y que parecía seguirle a donde fuera, el sabia…que este ser salido de una pesadilla, era peor que todos aquellos con los que se había enfrentado; había sobrevivido al ataque de los zombis y a las criaturas, que parecían salidas de la mente mas retorcida del planeta…pero como escapar de, él?

Las pisadas del pelicastaño resonaban suavemente; al chocar sus botas con el asfalto, uniéndose a la sinfonía de gemidos y extraños sonidos; que escapaban de las bocas de los seres que alguna vez…fueron humanos, -debo salir de aquí…- sus ojos nunca se mantenían fijos, siempre mirando a todos lados procurando no ser sorprendido por alguna criatura, sus oídos siempre prestándole atención, a todo aquel sonido que no fuera el de su exaltado palpitar y su agitada respiración; -Aaaahhhhrhh- rápidamente sus manos tomar con fuerza la pistola y la apuntaron hacia donde provenía el sonido; 'Bang' un disparo en uno de los ojos 'Bang' un disparo en la mejilla 'Bang' un agujero en la cabeza…y el cuerpo que alguna vez fue un hombre, callo inerte hacia el suelo.

Un tambaleante suspiro escapo de los labios de Brad, mientras miraba como la sangre empezaba a escapar del cuerpo, dejando un pequeño charco de color rojizo, en el asfalto…alejando su mirada del espectáculo posado frente a él, Brad se dispuso a seguir caminando; e ignorar lo que había pasado solo hace unos segundos, sus pisadas se volvieron más rápidas, sus manos juntas aferradas a la leal arma; que le acompañaba desde el principio de esta locura –necesito alejarme- murmuro el castaño mientras esquivaba cuerpos que se arrojaban hacia él, en un desesperado intento por atraparle, solo disparándole a las criaturas que sabia le cazarían como si de un animal se tratase.

No podía darse el lujo de malgastar municiones, si esa criatura aparecía…y estaba seguro de que lo haría; necesitaría todas las municiones posibles…Brad sabía que si se enfrentaba a este ser…no tendría ni siquiera una oportunidad de sobrevivir…pero si Jill lo hacía, lo más probable es que ella sobreviviera; ella ya había pasado una vez por algo como esto y de esa forma le daría el suficiente tiempo para escapar, sus pies le habían llevado a buscar una manera de escapar y eso es lo que haría, de cualquier forma si se mantenía quieto; ese monstruo lo encontraría y se desharía de él, era mejor morir intentando que morir resignado.

Brad camino entre los edificios sus pies dolían de tanto correr, el sudor pegaba a su piel la ropa ya sucia y con manchas de sangre, su cabello normalmente siempre quieto y engominado, se levantaba en unas cuantas púas rebeldes dándole así una apariencia más joven; con pesadez, sus pies le llevaron a una calle bloqueada, de un lado por tablas de contención y del otro por un autobús y varios autos estrellados –vale la pena intentarlo- murmuro el castaño mientras Corría… esperando, intentando conseguir la seguridad que tanto anhelaba, pero las cosas no pasan siempre como uno lo quiere.

Brad se acerco a las tablas, la luz del poste daba la suficiente iluminación al lugar; de reojo Brad pudo ver una sombra que cada vez se hacía más grande, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al escuchar el sonoro 'Thud' detrás de él; Brad se paró en seco y suavemente se giro para verificar, que era lo que estaba detrás de, el…La silueta del ser que había saltado desde la parte superior del autobús, se alzo de la pose en la que había caído, sin un rastro de miedo y con una aura de poder que emanaba de el…cuando la luz ilumino el rostro de la persona que se encontraba ahora con él, Brad sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro…era el…-N-Nemesis-

Brad trago la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y se mantuvo de pie mirando al ser frente a él. El cuerpo de la criatura solamente cubierto por pantalones de cuero, piel inhumana de color amarillento y tentáculos que sobresalían de su espalda y sus brazos, eso era lo que se encontraba frente a él. Una simple palabra fue todo lo que escapo de los inexistentes labios que dejaban ver los sobresalientes colmillos de la bestia –Stars…- Sus sonoras pisadas llenaban de ruido el lugar en el que se encontraban.

La respiración de Brad se volvió entrecortada; mientras daba leves pasos hacia atrás, rápidamente deslizo sus manos colocando la pistola en su funda y tomo el rifle que llevaba cargando gracias a la agarradera de piel, aun lleno de miedo alzo el rifle listo para disparar, irises caoba se fijaron completamente, en el engendro creado por Umbrella; el cual empezaba a correr hacia Brad, con uno de sus tentáculos extendido; listo para atacar…sin siquiera saber porque o como, con un rápido movimiento de sus pies Brad había logrado esquivar el ataque del monstruo –Stars!!- aulló estruendosamente mientras usaba uno de sus tentáculos para atrapar el pie del castaño y arrojarlo contra la pared –kghhh!-

Suavemente Brad se puso de pie y apunto el rifle nuevamente, no podía morir aquí…lo merecía por haber abandonado a sus colegas, pero sabía que ellos no hubieran querido que su vida terminara así –no…no puede terminar así- murmuro el oji marron mientras veía a la criatura acercarse –no! Ellos nunca me lo perdonarían!- grito mientras aferraba su agarre en el rifle y empezaba a presionar el gatillo -no- gruño entre dientes el castaño –no me vencerás- chillo el joven mientras jalaba del gatillo, inundando el lugar con el sonido de los disparos y los gruñidos de Nemesis –no sin una pelea!!-

**Owari**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Hybrid Virus-**

Yo! **-.:purrs:.** adoro a Brad…y es que para mí, él fue el personaje con la reacción más humana que todos poseemos, el miedo; este le hizo abandonar a sus compañeros a su suerte, pero al final el volvió por ellos! (aunque ya nada mas quedaban Chris, Jill, Rebecca y Barry XP).

Brad sabe que no tiene ni una oportunidad de vencer a Nemesis pero sabe que tampoco se rendirá sin dar una batalla, he de ahí el título (no without a fight/no sin una pelea).  
También creo que se sentía algo culpable y triste con todo lo que le paso a sus camaradas…pero el aun cree que ellos, que yacen en sus tumbas sin lapidas, le perdonan y que no quisieran que su vida terminar así.

Sip! Creo que Brad se vería genial con un cabello alborotado en lugar de esas greñas relamidas -o-

Brad: **.:palido:.** Y-yo me enfrente a Nemesis!?  
Zax: **.:aplaude:.** Sip! Verdad que es genial ne?  
Brad: **.:se esconde detrás de Zax:.** Nemesis me buscara y querrá tomar venganza!  
Zax: **.:se cruza de brazos:.** Mwajajajajajaja!! No lo creo! Ya que tienes un grandioso guardaespaldas!  
Brad: **.:ladea la cabeza:.** …??  
Zax: **.:Levanta una mano:.** Adelante Nekosis! Mwajajajaja!!  
Brad: **.:pestañea varias veces:.** dirás neurosis  
Zax: no!! **.:le da un zape a Brad:.** Es Nekosis!! Mwajajajajajaja!!  
**Una puerta se abre y se escucha el estruendoso sonido de pisadas**  
Brad: **.:suelta un quejidito como un cachorro asustado:.  
**Zax: contempla el esplendor de Nekosis!! Kukuku!!**  
Una enorme sombra se ve en el pasillo y con cada uno de sus movimientos el suelo tiembla  
**Brad:** .:tiembla:.** ….nuuuhhh!!  
Zax: Mwajajajajajaja!!  
Nekosis:….Stawwwwrs!…  
Brad: **.:abre un ojo:.** ……que es eso!!  
Zax: **.:hace ademanes con las manos:.** es malvado no? **.:sonríe demencialmente:.** Es el ultimo experimento de la corporación Impermeable!  
**Sentado en el piso yace una temible criatura…un pequeño gatito blanco vestido con unos pantalones y una gabardina de cuero negro, un pequeño lanzacohetes en miniatura sobre su hombro y un montón de curitas negros con dibujitos de impermeables colocados en uno de los costados de su 'rostro' como si evitaran que una herida se abriera.**  
Brad: **.:cae al piso:.**  
Zax: **.:suspira:.** La impresión que se llevo el pobre fue demasiada…dejémoslo descansar  
Nekosis: **.:como si fuera un murmullo:.** Stawwwrs…

Nekosis manda!! Woot! XD Jajajaa Impermeable!! X3


End file.
